Walking in the Dark
by OhSoRad
Summary: Daddy always told me to stay away from the bad boys. [ A/U College Setting. Focuses mainly on NaLu and GaLe but other pairings included. Rating will probably change.]


**I just wanted to come out and say that I obviously do not own Fairy Tail or its Characters but I do own one OC, Satomi Alberona, who doesn't play _that _big of a role in this but does have a necessary part and if this story goes well she will have a major part in a spin-off of this story that I'm thinking about making. Honestly the only reason I made an OC is because I can't stand Gruvia. She just irks me. Sorry to any Gruvia fans. Anyways, on to the story. Welcome to.. _Walking in the__ Dark._**

* * *

Today was going to be a good day. I could feel it in my bones as I walked arm in arm with my childhood friend, Levy McGarden.

The sky was a beautiful blue with many fluffy, bone white clouds drifting above. The usual hot sun was cooled by the soft breeze. I let out a satisfied breath. "Doesn't it feel amazing today, Lev?" The bluenette only nodded in agreement. She seemed to be lost in a deep thought which wasn't an odd occurrence for Levy.

"You okay over there?" I questioned with a cocked eyebrow as I nudged her side. Finally, she seemed to come out of her trance and put on her usual contiguously cheery smile. "Of course! I was just imagining how great this year is going to be! Can you believe we're going to be starting our first year in college?" I couldn't help but giggle at her starstruck expression.

"You say that every year." I pointed out whilst rolling my eyes. She shook her head in denial. "No, I'm serious! I wonder who is going to throw the first party! Or who is going to hook up with who. I bet it will be Elfman and Evergreen." Somehow, I didn't have the heart to tell her that her party stage will probably last two weeks at the most before she found herself lost in the library.

"Really? I thought it would be Freed and Evergreen." "Oh please. We both know Freed as some weird bromance going on with Laxus."

I put my hand over my mouth as I giggled senseless. I knew she was beyond right. One of my favourite moments with Freed would have had to be at Hibiki's winter bash last year when Freed got drunk out of his mind. He had actually got down on his knees and kissed Laxus's bare feet. By far the grossest thing I have ever seen might I add! He was even calling Laxus his master. I never would have suspected Freed to be the kinky type, or to be into S&M.

" Anyways, speaking of Evergreen did you know she and Lisanna will be dorming right across from us." Levy smirked and gave me a sly wink. "Of course I know! Who'd you think was behind all of our friends being in the same hall? Tell me you didn't think it was a coincidence, did you?" It was hard to believe I had almost forgot Levy's father was head of Fairy Tail University's board. Thinking back, I do remember seeing Erza and Mira dorming together. As well as Cana and Satomi, Wendy and Juvia, Mavis and Bisca, and Kinana and Sherry.

"But not all of us are even in the same year. How did you pull it off?" "Come on, Luce. You really under-estimate my charismatic skills. Maybe if you would control your anger issues.." My head snapped in her direction. This sneaky little devil. I felt my jaw clench and eyes glower. "See. Scolding isn't very flattering on a lady."

She really pisses me off.

"I can't possibly understand why they think you're the sweet one."

"Compared to you- I'm a saint." "Oh please, you'd melt the instant holy water touched you." "I don't believe I asked." "I don't believe I care." Levy waved her hand as if Dismissing the subject completely. "Oh whatever. Your opin- Hey watch out Lucy!" Suddenly, it felt as if I had ran smack dab into a wall. A very, very warm wall. I tried to catch myself but anybody that knows me knows being graceful is not my strong suit. I ended up stumbling over my own two feet and began falling face first.

I shut my eyes waiting for the next impact but instead felt two strong hands wrap around my arms and keeping me steady giving me a faceful of chest. "Ow." I brought a single hand to my temple and began massaging it gently.

What kind of person has a brick wall for a chest? That shit almost broke my nose!

"You should really watch where your going." Instantly, I froze and the color drained from my face.

I could recognize that voice any day. How did I not notice him before?

Looking up only confirmed my answer. "N-Natsu." He stared at me with the same emotionless expression he has given me for the past seven years. Only this time he was closer. Much closer. I realized those were the first words he has spoken to me since the sixth grade.

And as always, his eyes revealed nothing to me. I was so sick of this. Although, he did stop me from kissing the concrete so I guess a small gesture was in order.

"Thanks."

He just stared at me before pushing me away and walking straight past.

What the hell?

It was then that I noticed Gray and Loke had been with him. They stood a few feet away both giving me the same pitiful gaze. "Don't look at me like that." Gray only sighed and gave a small nod. He put his hand on my shoulder then walked after Natsu who had already disappeared to God knows where. Loke followed him after a small pat on the head. He always loved rubbing our height difference in. "Don't take it personal, Beautiful."

Once Loke was out of hearing range Levy was back at my side. And non helpful advice in

3...

2...

1...

"You guys really should make up." Called it. "It's been six years, Luce." "Seven." I corrected, my frown noticeably deepening.

"I see the way you look at him when you think no one is watching. With such sadness and guilt." "You make it sound like I'm some rejected stalker." Quickly, I entered the nearest boutique desperate for this conversation to end. "You two used to be inseparable Natsu and Lucy- the unstoppable duo!" It came as no surprise that she ignored my last comment.

I turned to face her in what Erza loved to call the 'Lucy Stance.' Head slightly tilted, Eyebrow cocked, arms crossed, right hip out. "I thought we were the unstoppable duo, Lev?" Stop trying to change the subject! I know you miss him." "It doesn't matter whether I miss him or not! What part of 'I'm forbidden to have any form of communication with Natsu' do you not understand? God, Levy. what do you expect me to do? You know what, none of this matters because even if I did miss him - he _hates _me!" Levy's eyes softened during my loud temper tantrum.

"You don't actually believe that he hates you , do you?" I looked away once her hand rested on my shoulder. "Have you seen the way he looks at me? With such.. loathing and betrayal. The worst part is - I don't even blame him! I deserve it." "Lucy-" Once my shoulders started shaking I knew I had enough. "No." I interrupted as I turned back to the clothing rack. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." I heard Levy sigh from behind me. It was obvious she wanted to say something else but decided against it.

I guess God was feeling generous.

All I wanted was to get back to our annual school shopping spree where we joked and laughed and gossiped and had a drama free day.

"I heard Satomi punched Juvia in the throat last week." Levy giggled and began searching through the rack next to mine. "I can't say in surprised. Juvia is always pestering her about Gray." "They never did get along did they?" "No, they did but it was only for about five minutes." I stifled a laugh as I look out a baby pink crop top that read, "NOT A MORNING PERSON' in bold white lettering. Once I took a step towards the back I could have sworn I saw a familiar batch of spiky salmon colored hair staring into the boutique window but as I turned to get a better look it was gone.

"Hey, Levy, did you just see that?" Levy never looked up to face me. "You mean Natsu gawking in the window like some love-struck school boy?" I stared at her in awe and she finally met my gaze with such an innocent smile. "Of course I didn't."

I rolled my eyes looking back out the window.

Natsu.

* * *

**Okay so there you have it, the first chapter and beginning of the first arc. The next chapter I will be going over the boundaries of Natsu and Lucy's 'friendship' or 'enemyship'. Whatever you call it. It should be up within the next few days, Hopefully. **


End file.
